Broken Little Wings
by Kyuubi is me
Summary: Semoga kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik, Naruto.


Judul : Broken Little Wings

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Others : Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Imaginer(Ngayal), Gak Jelas, Aneh, Abal, Don't Like, Don't Read

Hai semuanya, aku kembali dengan fanfic baru (padahal fanfic yang lain dibiarin sampai lumutan) tapi jujur fanfic ini aku ngambil punya orang. Judul fanfic yang Original "Broken Little Slut". Idenya sama tapi aku merubah / menterjemahkan kata-katanya. Apakah kalian menganggap aku seorang plagiat? Yeah but I don't care. Habisnya aku sangat suka dengan fanfic ini. Aku harap kalian suka dengan fanfic ini dan mau memberikan review untukku hehehe.

Broken Little Wings

====================000=================== 

"Monster ...! Siluman ...! Pembawa Sial ...!"

Suara-suara itu bergema dari sudut gang, seakan-akan membakar tubuh seorang anak berambut pirang. Dia meletakkan tangannya erat-erat di telinganya saat ia berlari, air mata meleleh membasahi pipinya.

"TIDAK!" Dia mencoba menolak apa yang didengarnya. "Aku bukan moster ...". Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Derap langkah kaki semakin dekat dan lebih dekat hingga sebuah tangan yang besar meraih bahunya, menariknya dengan kasar. Dia tersandung, mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh, tapi pada akhirnya ia jatuh kedalam genangan lumpur, sementara kepalanya membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Dia merintih kesakitan, dunia terasa berputar di sekelilingnya. Jari-jari kecil itu memegang erat kepalanya, merasakan darah yang basah menodai kuku dan rambut pirangnya, mengubah warnanya menjadi semerah darah.

Seorang pria paruh baya berusia 35 tahun berada di depan ketiga orang, yang berdiri dibelakangnya, hampir semua dari mereka memiliki usia yang sama. Mereka semua mulai mendekati anak itu dengan senyum jahat tergambar luas di wajah mereka.

"Kemarilah anak iblis…!" teriak ereka, sandal mereka membelah genangan diantara gang. Mereka mulai mendekat. Pukulan demi pukulan mengarah ke seorang anak yang mereka panggil 'anak iblis'. Mata biru cerah itu melebar ketika salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan tendangan ke rahang bocah pirang, retakan tulang meninggalkan bekas dipipinya membengkak. Terlihat banyak darah menetes dari bibir dan hidungnya.

"t-tolong berhenti" Dia tergagap, darah menetes saat ia berbicara.

"Berhenti… Berhenti…!"

Sedangkan mereka tertawa memuakkan "Ketika keluarga kami dibantai, ketika kau membunuh semua orang di desa, apakah kau akan berhenti?"

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun" protesnya, menaikkan suaranya setinggi yang dia bisa tanpa menngerakan rahangnya terlalu banyak.

"Omong kosong!" Seorang pria lain datang dan menendang perutnya.

"GAH!" Rasa sakit mulai menyentaknya. Ras takutnya muncul walau hanya sekejab. Dia takut, tetapi akhirnya tetap membuka mata, melihat bagaimana raut wajah mereka yang senang melihat dirinya menderita.

Seperti serigala, tangan besar mereka kembali terulur dan kekerasan kembali terjadi. Salah satu dari mereka memutar-mutar kunai yang berbahaya di jarinya, yang lain menarik kerah jaketnya yang berwarna orange. Orang dengan kunai mendekat dan menggoreskan luka perlahan di pipinya, melukiskan luka penuh darah. Bocah pirang itu menatap mereka dengan mata berair.

"Aku minta maaf." Dia tidak punya alasan untuk meminta maaf dan ia tahu itu. Tapi dia akan melakukan APAPUN untuk membuat mereka berhenti. Tapi yang mereka lakukan justru tertawa, tertawa-tawa melihat bocah itu berlutut dikaki mereka. Seorang pria mendekat, dia membungkuk sejenak lalu membuka ritsleting celananya dan… 

Naruto terbangun diatas tempat tidur kumuh itu, terengah-engah. Matanya menerawang, melihat ruangan diapartemennya.

Kosong… Kosong….

Dia hanya sendirian dan akhirnya mendesah pelan. Dia selalu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia melirik jam, empat lebih tiga puluh, masih sangat pagi.

"Aku mimpi buruk" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu bukan mimpi buruk, dan ia tahu betul itu hanyalah memori buruk.

Kaki Naruto yang terasa berat diseret keluar dari 'kenyamanan' tempat tidurnya dan menapaki lantai kayu yang keras. Dia mengenakan t-shirt hitam dengan simbol Konaha di tengahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya lengket dengan keringat. Ia dilucuti pakaiannya, dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia memutar kran, membiarkan air dingin membasuh keringat dan juga rasa khawatir yang ada didalam dirinya. Air membasahi bekas luka lama dan luka baru, menggelitik kulitnya saat ia membiarkan air mengalir ke wajahnya.

Pikirannya mulai melayang, penduduk desa tak pernah berhenti melalukan kekerasan terhadapnya, apalagi perlakuan lebih buruk semakin menjadi ketika ulang tahunnya datang dan itu terjadi dengan cepat. Jujur Naruto bisa membuat mereka semua berhenti menyiksa dirinya dengan datang ke Kantor Hokage dan mengadukan apa yang dia alami. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia takutkan, yaitu pendapat orang. Ia takut mereka akan membencinya karena dirinya monster juga karena dirinya menjadi seorang pengadu. Pada akhirnya ia perlahan-lahan mulai percaya dengan kata-kata yang penduduk lontarkan. 

Ia mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menggunakan shampo untuk menghilangkan kotoran dari kulit kepalanya, busa-busa menuruni wajahnya. Dia membasuh tubuhnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk digantung di pinggang, ia menuju ke dapur, melihat sekilas jam dinding itu dan. Wow jam enam, itu adalah mandi terlama yang pernah Naruto lakukan. Dia memandang ke sekeliling apartemennya yang kosong. Sigh. Dia mungkin membutuhkan beberapa mangkuk ramen.

===================000===================

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang suka dengan kegiatan bangun dipagi hari. Terutama ketika kebanyakan paginya dimulai dengan rasa sakit kepala karena memulai hari yang membosankan. Siapapun pasti membenci pagi yang dia alami. Tapi, pagi ini lebih buruk, enatalah dia merasa seperti itu. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mandi lalu berangkat menuju tempat yang biasa teamnya gunakan untuk berkumpul.

Ketika dia tiba, dirinya hanya melihat Sakura

"SASUKE-KUN!" Suara jeritan Sakura seperti suara klakson truk pengangkut sayuran.

Sakura kemudian melambaikan tangan kirinya ke udara.

"Hn" Seperti biasa, jawaban Sasuke terdengar datar.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" Sakura mulai berceloteh.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Matanya melirik sekitar. "Mana si dobe?"

"Naruto kan selalu terlambat, benarkan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menggerutu.

'Aku juga sering terlambat datang' pikiran Sasuke. Tapi dia hanya menjawab kata "Hn".

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap abu-abu besar muncul di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Muncul seorang ninja dengan memegang sebuah buku hijau berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise di salah satu tangannya dan memakai masker hitam di wajah. 

"Hai maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada kucing tak berdaya melewati jalan dan…."

"Kau berbohong Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura berteriak.

"Hari ini tak ada Naruto?" Kakashi bertanya curiga. "Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan pelatihan, apakah dia sakit?"

"Aku tidak tau, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura memberitahu. "Aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin pagi". Seperti diberi aba-aba, sebuah kepala berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hey guys!" Dia melambaikan tangan. "Gomen, aku terlambat karena ketiduran."

"Naruto, baka!" Wanita berambut merah muda itu menyanggah omongan Naruto. "Kau membuat kami menunggu."

'Sepertinya Kakashi-Sensei baru saja sampai ' Sasuke berpikir lagi, ternyata Sakura lebih bodoh daripada Naruto.

"He.. he.. he.." Naruto tertawa menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya. Mimpi buruk membuat kepalanya sakit, bahkan dengan tidur empat jam kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut .

"Maaf Sakura-chan" Naruto meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Kakashi menatap anak itu, pucat dari biasanya dan kelopak mata dilapisi dengan lingkaran hitam, ia menyerupai Gaara yang memakai wig berwarna pirang.

"Hmm ..." Dia merenung, menutup mata untuk berfikir "

Aku belum makan dari tadi malam dan aku tidak tidur nyenyak semalam" ucap Naruto yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja?" Kakashi menawarkan pendapatnya.

Naruto bersorak. "Yippy…!"

"Jadi kami menunggu selama ini untuk apa?" Sakura mendesah.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan.. Ini akan seperti kencan.." rengek Naruto.

"Eh! Tidak, aku lebih suka pergi kencan dengan Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu melihat ke Uchiha berambut raven.

"Sasuke-kun?" Dia menatapnya dengan pertanyaan. Tapi pandangan sang pemilik mata hitam itu terkunci pada ekspresi lelah di wajah Naruto.

Sakura mulai kesal dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berkata lagi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara "Hmh" dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh lalu meletakkan tangannya di saku dan mengikuti Kakashi ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Ketika tim 7 sampai di Kedai, Naruto hanya memasang ekpresi datar. Dia memasuki toko, menarik terpal berhuruf Jepang yang tergantung di depan toko.

"Oh Naruto, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku lapar!.." Naruto berseru. "Empat mangkuk Miso Ramen, Paman".

"Tunggu Sebentar, Ayame Bisakah kamu mengurus pelanggan yang lain?" perintah Teuchi.

"Tentu saja ayah." Ayame mengangguk, mulai bergerak menuju meja pelanggan.

Setelah dari Ichiraku Ramen

"Sampai jumpa Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme" Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menatap kepergian guru dengan kawan-kawannya. Dia mendesah. Dia lelah ingin pulang untuk tidur. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Jadi sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini? Anak laki-laki itu melangkah pelan kemudian berbelok melewati gang gelap ke arah apartemennya. Saat baru beberapa langkah, dia membeku. Ini ... Ini adalah tempat yang dia mimpikan semalam.

Dia sering melalui gang, tapi malam ini kakinya terasa berat untuk berjalan. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang lain. Tapi sekarang mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantui dirinya. Dia cuma berdiri kaku di depan gang. Dia tidak bisa ... tidak bisa. Kenangan itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan dirinya. Ketika warga desa, pria dan wanita sama-sama memukuli, menghina dan bahkan melecehkannya.

"Tidak ... tidak ada" bisiknya pelan.

Bayangan akan seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat membayangi matanya. Naruto meremas pelan kepalanya ketika bayangan itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan. 

Sasuke sedang berjalan pulang, namun dirinya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Anak itu terlihat sangat kurang tidur dan benar-benar sakit-sakitan. Matanya, juga senyumnya tampak dipaksakan dan menyakitkan. Dia menghindari kontak tubuh ketika Kakashi sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Dia hanya memakan empat mangkuk ramen, jumlah itu sepertiga dari yang biasa dia makan. Sasuke yakin, dia tidak seperti yang Naruto kenal. Tidak terjamah dan tidak tersentuh.

Sasuke kembali ke Ichiraku dan kemudian berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan jalan, seratus meter dari kedai. Setelah itu, Sasuke tidak yakin jalan mana yang akan menuju rumah Naruto. Dia tak pernah mengunjungi rumahnya. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke tau, ada 3 bangunan apartemen di sisi barat desa dan Naruto tinggal di salah satu bangunan itu.

Sasuke bingung, dia tidak memiliki petunjuk untuk menemukan rumah Naruto. Dia memandangi semua apartemen, mencoba mencari bangunan yang memiliki karakteristik mirip dengan yang Naruto, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Suara gemerincing terdengar nyaring ditelinga Sasuke, dengan cepat dia mengikuti suara seperti bunyi logam yang beradu. Akhirnya dia sampai pada bunyi suara pada sebuah gang. Dia menyipitkan matanya karena gelap, lalu menemukan seseorang tengah meringkuk di dekat tong sampah.

T.B.C

===================000==================

Gimana fanficnya? Nggk seru ya? T.T

Aku Cuma berharap ada yang mau mereview fanfic-ku ini… aku butuh banget bimbingan dari para senior hehehe.

Jangan lupa lho, review.


End file.
